Red Flag
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Future-fic. Chuck and Blair refuse to admite their feelings"She was the most perfect and ethereal thing that had ever let him touch. And that made him afraid of her. And it made him obsessed with her. It made him passionate for her. It made him love her."
1. To Be Quiet

A/N: Okay, this is inspired by a show that sort of has a Chair couple, so that's really the genesis of it. I invented a character that has a point of view, but she's just a plot device to get the plot rolling. I could turn this into a multi-fic if its well received. But its mainly from the POV of Chair. I shouldn't be doing another fic while I have two others in the works but I'll be getting back to those soon. This one is short, but if I continue, it will get longer.

Summary: when their flesh whispered together, he let himself look at her the way he wished he could always look at her. But if he was being honest, he was a liar. It had never been just sex. From the first moment he ever touched her, he could never get enough. And he wasn't about to start now.

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. Plot not completely mine, but dialogue is. The rest belongs to Gossip Girl.

* * *

Alicia knew immediately when the demon woman set foot in the office. She just had an air of superiority about her. She supposed that was what the boss liked about her. She was just like him. That's why Alicia froze when she knew Blair Waldorf was in her midst.

Alicia raised her blonde head to reach unforgiving dark eyes. So like the ones she had to look at every day for this God forsaken job.

"Oh, hello Miss Waldorf. Mr. Bass is in a—"

Blair held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm here to pick up Serena," she said dismissively. "His _sister_."

"Right," Alicia said, wondering how one woman could make her so flustered as she went through the clutter on her secretary's desk.

"I don't know how long they'll be—"

"I'll wait," Blair said coldly, taking a seat in the waiting area. It was slightly unnerving how she could just cut people off with a look.

Alicia had nothing else to say on the matter.

Blair's eyes flicked to the secretary. _Alicia_. Not a very original name. But that wasn't the point. The point was, this Alicia person was watching another one of Chuck's assistants without breaking the gaze. Blair knew that look all too well.

Blair got to her feet and approached the desk. This was always fun.

"Wow," Blair commented, watching the man in question leave. She watched the blonde's face uneasily turn up to her. Perfect. "The sexual tension is palpable."

Alicia looked back down at her papers and Blair raised her eyes. Surprise.

"Okay, I was totally kidding," Blair admitted. "But you actually slept with him didn't you?"

"He's just a friend," Alicia said quickly. "We can't be anything else." Well there was a story she had heard before.

"A _friend_?" Blair stressed. Alicia must have realized that this was going to turn into a conversation because she started paying attention.

"I don't know where your mother was when she was supposed to be teaching you this, but you _cannot_ sleep with someone that you like." Alicia's brow knitted in confusion. "Sex is for reproduction and revenge."

Alicia stared at her. This woman really was a piece of work. No wonder Mr. Bass couldn't let her go. He had self destructive tendencies.

"What is wrong with you?" Alicia asked. Blair cocked an eye brow.

"Excuse me?" Now the entire office was listening in. The Ice Queen and Chuck Bass's lowly secretary were going at it.

"What happened to you to make you so cynical?"

Alicia watched Blair's eyes harden momentarily before penetrating hers again. She hit a mark. What the mark was, she couldn't be sure. But she could guess.

"Cynical?" Blair smirked. (Wow, they really were alike.) "It's the truth."

"You couldn't have always thought of that? No teenage girl goes around thinking that sex is just about revenge." There was that hardness again. She had no idea. Alicia found herself wanting to know what happened.

"Fortunately I've been educated," Blair said simply.

"Yeah, I wonder by whom," Alicia muttered under her breath. She felt the heat of Blair's fiery gaze.

"If you want go and pretend that snide comment was just the wind, I will gladly play along," Blair said darkly.

A sane person would have said nothing. A smart person would have valued their life. Apparently, Alicia was neither.

"Everyone knows you're still sleeping with Mr. Bass," Alicia rushed out. "And that can't be just about reproduction. And its obviously not about revenge because somehow I don't think he's hurt by you traveling to his suite and pleasuring him endlessly next to a bottle of scotch."

Blair was sending her the most deadly glare, but Alicia was going and she just couldn't stop.

"So obviously you still care about him…" Now she had to slow down. She was completely frightened and was certain a painful death was imminent.

Blair was still glaring at the secretary when Chuck's office door came out.

"…so you can tell Eric that I…" He trailed off at the sight of her going head to head with his secretary.

"Waldorf," he said smarmily. Alicia looked over to see his smug expression. She looked back to see Blair had still not break her gaze.

"Serena," she snapped, never looking away from Alicia. "We're leaving."

Without a second's hesitation, she turned on her heel out of the office while Serena trailed behind. Chuck was still standing in the doorway with, what Alicia could only categorize as, admiration on his face. Weird.

"Good work," Chuck smirked.

"With what?" Alicia asked in confusion.

"It takes a lot to get under Blair's skin like that. I wonder what you said."

Without waiting for an answer, her retreated back into his office. Alicia sat back at her desk. It was always an ordeal when Blair came to Bass Industries. She always had a perfectly crafted excuse, but Alicia couldn't help but infer that Blair and her boss were having sex in his office behind closed doors.

There was always banter and snipes that transpired between them, but whenever his office door closed, Alicia did her best to plug her ears. Her desk was right next to the door.

* * *

Perfection seemed so mundane when used as an adjective. Especially when he was looking at her. But this was just sex. If it became anything more, things would combust. So when their flesh whispered together, he let himself look at her the way he wished he could always look at her. But if he was being honest, he was a liar. It had never been just sex. From the first moment he ever touched her, he could never get enough. And he wasn't about to start now.

Chuck leaned his head against the headboard as Blair flounced across the dark room and into the lit bathroom, the door slightly ajar.

He leaned over, taking a glass of scotch and tipping it back. His two favorite things burned the back of his throat. Scotch and Blair. Not necessarily in that order.

Chuck hadn't realized he was gazing at Blair straightening her appearance (even though no one but him would see it, and quite frankly, he had seen her in the most uninhibited of states) that she caught his and closed the door after her. That was the first red flag. Something was definitely wrong. And that was why he didn't go down that relationship road. But she made it seem like it would be worth it. No, it definitely was worth it. He should know.


	2. To Be Vulnerable

A/N: So I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm not really sure how to continue this. Another short chapter that is still sort of setting the ground work, but also moving it along, if only a little. I know how this is going to end up, but I'm not sure how to move it along from here. The quote from scrubs, while it is from scrubs, seemed appropriate, so here it is.

Summary: She was the most perfect and ethereal thing that had ever let him touch. And that made him afraid of her. And it made him obsessed with her. It made him passionate for her. It made him love her.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

_

* * *

_

_You like strong women, don't you?_

_Are you kidding me? They're the only ones I let ruin my life._

_-Dr. Cox_

_--Scrubs_

Strength was subjective. Like the term "good," it was up to interpretation. There were different types. Serena was the kind that knew what she wanted. And what she didn't want. She was confident in her self and kneed certain people in the groin when they were about to get what they didn't want. But she was also weak. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and was far too susceptible to sweetness.

"You're sweet. And you're genuine. Those are two things that I don't hold in high regard."

Chuck was hiding behind a pillar when he heard Blair Waldorf drop that piece of wisdom on Daniel Humphrey's head. They had been involved in some sort of sexual relationship that Chuck held with the utmost disdain. And it wasn't because he was Dan and she was Blair. Blairs didn't do Dans, especially like that. Chucks did Blairs and their so called "relationship" made Chuck want to get drunk and vomit all over everything. He knew the "Dan and Blair" phase wasn't to last, but it didn't mean that it didn't make him really get drunk and vomit all over everything and be completely insulted.

He told her as such but she ignored him. She was angry and he understood that. He knew that it was her purpose to insult him and that was why she went and fucked the one person Chuck hated the most. She wasn't sweet and she wasn't genuine. And it made him grin when he heard her tell Dan as such. Because he knew what she was talking about. And he knew it was only a matter of times before she was in his arms again.

What he wasn't expecting was that it ended up like this. With her sneaking into his room at night and that was it. They never had a relationship after that. But that didn't mean that Chuck didn't want it. He most definitely did. But he also wanted his power. And treating her the way he did ensured that she would come back to his bed. And right now, that was the most important thing.

For now.

And that was what differentiated her from everyone else he knew.

Jennifer Humphrey had no strength in his opinion. She never knew what she wanted, unlike Serena but acted on whims. She thought she knew what she wanted but then acted on opposition a week later. He would have been bored of her in the middle and nothing would have changed.

He didn't like the so called strength that Vanessa had. He didn't care about her independence or her caring about other people. He didn't care that she didn't care what other people thought of her. It made him think less of her that she pretended that she didn't care what other people thought of her. Because everyone cared what other people thought of them. It just correlated differently to different people.

Georgina "Psycho Bitch" Sparks had strength in chaos. And as admirable as that may be, she disgusted him. It may have had something to do with that there was a time when he was afraid of turning into her as much as he was afraid of turning into his father. She slept with the opposite sex at any chance she got and inhaled anything that looked white. She was strong in that she didn't need anyone else. But Chuck wasn't like that. And he was glad there was at least one difference between them.

That was the thing with Blair Cornelia Waldorf. They were opposites. And they were the same. It was something that he couldn't explain and the one thing he couldn't escape since she first graced his bed and his limo. She was cold and unrelenting. And he understood her manipulations enough to know exactly what she was thinking when she was thinking it. But she was also pure. She was the most perfect and ethereal thing that had ever let him touch. And that made him afraid of her. And it made him obsessed with her. It made him passionate for her. It made him love her.

That was the problem. He wasn't supposed to love her. They were just supposed to be having callous, passionate sex that didn't mean anything. But the more she tore her clothes off for him, the more he remembered. He remembered how he needed her and was never going to let her go. Not now. Not ever.

"Blair."

His voice cracked through the darkness. He regretted it the moment he did because she started to move away from him. He fumbled clumsily in the darkness. The moment his fingers ghosted against her recently flushed skin, she jerked away. She started searching for her clothing as he exhaled in defeat.

"I have to go."

It was all she ever said anymore.

"Wait."

And she did.

He surprised her, as he was prone to do at times. It was the first time he had ever said anything of the nature. Usually he just let her go. He knew it was the only way not do screw everything up anymore. But he had to do it. Maybe she would walk out one day and never come back. And he wasn't sure he could let that happen again.

"Don't," she whispered after a moment.

"I have to, Blair."

"I said don't, Chuck," she snapped. "Don't say it."

"You know it's true."

"That makes it worse."

He followed her from his bed, cornering her in the darkness.

"You're the only woman I let ruin my life," he said truthfully. "None of the others were worth it."

"Maybe you should reconsider," she said tightly. If the lights were on, he knew her eyes wouldn't match her mouth. But they weren't. So he didn't.

"You're the only one strong enough for me," he said as she went for the doorknob.

"Not strong enough, it seems," she replied before slamming the door behind her.

He had to convince himself that her voice wasn't choked up. Then he could pretend that he didn't love her so much.


End file.
